55th Kappic Eagles
The 55th Kappic Eagles are an elite and renowned Tempestus Scions regiment of the Ordo Tempestus, who have won countless victories against the various multitude of the Imperium's foes. A contingent of Storm Troopers from this regiment were deployed to serve as the bodyguard of Inquisitor Katarinya Greyfax of the Ordo Hereticus. They became trapped with her for several standard centuries within a Tesseract Labyrinth as part of the Imperial "collection" of the Necron Lord Trazyn the Infinite. When Trazyn released Greyfax to aid the Imperial defence of Cadia against the Forces of Chaos just before its fall in 999.M41, they served with her in the final days of the 13th Black Crusade. Regimental History The deeds of the 55th Kappic Eagles are legendary among the forces of the Militarum Tempestus. Tempestor Prime Magnus Krassus, whose brother is also renowned throughout the Ordo Tempestus, is a formidable soldier and an inspiration to thousands of new progena. Under Krassus' leadership, the 55th Kappic Eagles have won countless victories on behalf of the Ordo Tempestus. Few regiments of the Militarum Tempestus have achieved greater honours in war, and their deeds typify the obedience, excellence, and efficiency for which they are known. It was the 55th Kappic Eagles who boarded the Ork scrapship Scarfist and destroyed it, saving the Valtlax System. The 55th Kappic Eagles aided the Space Wolves of Erik Morkai's Great Company against Word Bearers upon Fellbrek III. These elite Militarum Tempestus soldiers were responsible for crippling the Crimson Slaughter strike force upon the Ybrekian Ice Worlds, and led the destruction of a traitor filled hive city upon the Vorrul Shrine World. When the legendary Ordo Tempestus relics, the Barbed Gauntlets of Avitus, had been stolen by Eldar from Craftworld Altansar, the Scions of the 55th Kappic Eagles were summoned to retrieve them. With vengeful purpose, the Eagles smashed through wave upon wave of Guardians in order to reclaim them. Notable Campaigns *'Assault on the ''Scarfist (Unknown Date)' - When the Ork Kill Kroozer ''Scarfist entered the Valdax System, planning its destruction became a top priority for the system's Imperial commanders. The ship was commandeered by the notorious Kaptain Troglazik, who led a highly vicious and highly destructive band of Ork Freebooterz outcasts. The 55th Kappic Eagles were despatched on a mission to bring a halt to the rampage of the Scarfist before its Freebooter crew could reach the Valdeax System. However, the mission was jeopardised when the elite Scions of the Militarum Tempestus, led by Tempestor Prime Magnus Krassus, unexpectedly found themselves up against the greenskins' own elites. The Militarum Tempestus warriors found themselves beset by dozens of Freebooter Kommandos and Stormboyz, some of the most cunning Orks in existence. At a single signal, the Scions altered their tactics, drawing the Orks towards the largest fight, as Tempestor Prime Krassus ordered his forces to split into two. Krassus remained with the majority of the Scions, who stood their ground against the greenskins. Tempestor Gerynus led a smaller team carrying promethium accelerator back through the Scarfists'' air vents, making their way to the heart of the vessel, where they eventually cast the promethium accelerator into the fuel ducts of the massive warship. Racing against time, the Scions made a tactical withdrawal before the fuel system was compromised. As the Scions drew the Orks forces along with them, they detonated the last of their munitions, showering scrap and shrapnel upon the rising greenskin tide. Amidst a storm of fire from the Kill Kroozer's flak batteries, the Scions made good their escape aboard their Valkyrie assault carriers, as the Ork ship's fuel reserves finally began to overheat. The resulting explosions as the Scarfist ignited lit up the sector like a dying star. Notable Kappic Eagles *'''Tempestor Prime Magnus Krassus - Brother of Commissar Decius Krassus, Magnus is the Tempestor Prime of the 55th Kappic Eagles. A legendary commander amongst the Militarum Tempestus, he is renowned as a formidable soldier and leader who has led the 55th to countless victories and serves as an inspiration to thousands of new recruits of the Regiment's Schola Progenium. *'Tempestor Prime Caltus' - Caltus served as the former Tempestor Prime of the 55th Kappic Eagles, leading several of his Scion squads alongside the 92nd Cadian Regiment's Delta Company, during the defence of the Imperial Hive of Alarum from an attack by the Dark Eldar Archon Witherchill and his Kabal of the Poisoned Tongue. During the final assault, Tempestor Prime Caltus and his Scions launched a daring lightning assault against the Dark Eldar high command, killing the Kabal's Archon and his elite Incubi bodyguard. However, the battle soon turned against the Astra Militarum forces, as they suffered massive casualties at the hands of the vicious Dark Eldar, including Delta Company's commanding officers. Tempestor Prime Caltus suffered an ignominious death, as his body was liquefied by a monstrous Grotesque. As the battle neared its finale, Tempestor Soth found himself the ranking officer in charge, and was forced to order the tactical retreat from the Hive in the face of imminent defeat. Regimental Appearance Regimental Colours The Tempestus Scions of the 55th Alphic Hyrdras primarily wear tan-coloured fatigues, with azure blue-coloured Carapace Armour with silver-coloured trim, as well as azure blue-coloured knee guards, Slate Monitron and Omnishield Helms. As optional headgear, sometimes these Scions will wear a red-coloured beret in lieu of their helms, when not on the battlefield. Regimental Badge The vertical white bar displayed upon the armour of the 55th Kappic Eagles is said to be an embodiment of their singular purity of purpose. Clear, cold, free from embellishment and individuality, this minimalist icon epitomises everything it means to be a Tempestus Scion of this renowned regiment. Sources *''Codex: Militarum Tempestus'' (6th Edition), pp. 16, 32, 36-38 *''White Dwarf Weekly'' 35 (UK) September 27, 2014, "The Razing of Hive Alarum," pg. 31, 39 Gallery Kappic_Eagles.jpeg|A 55th Kappic Eagles Tempestor Prime 55th Kappic Eagles_Taurox Prime.png|A 55th Kappic Eagles Taurox Prime, Iron Talon; during fighting on the Ybrckian ice worlds, Iron Talon took a fearsome toll upon the forces of the Crimson Slaughter, holding the bridge over Frostjaw Crevasse for a solar hour until reinforcements could put the foe to flight Category:K Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Militarum Tempestus Regiments Category:Tempestus Scions